happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Transparency Test
Transparency Test is an episode created by Whatzy. This is the debut of her characters Saturn and Mercury. Cast Starring Saturn Mercury Featuring N/A Appearing Nutty Flaky Giggles Plot Saturn is writing his diary in his room when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around to look who's there, when Mercury pops up in front of his desk and frightens the jackalope. Mercury then laughs at Saturn for being a scaredy cat and leaves. An angered Saturn decides to prank him back. The camera then zooms in on a book on a bookshelf. Mercury comes outside and walks pass under a tree. A squirrel with antlers is sitting on a tree and throws an acorn at Mercury. However Mercury unexpectingly turns and the acorn deflects off an rock. The acorn rips through Nutty's head, who was standing near by. Saturn comes down from the tree and turns into a stone, hoping Mercury to trip over him, but he ends up getting kicked into the air and lands on a chain link fence. Saturn turns back upon getting hit and knock down the whole fence. Mercury turns around and Saturn hides. He decides to be invisible. Saturn later turns invisible exclude his eyes, but his ring is still there, so he hides it in a bush and runs off. Mercury walks home while a pair of eyes follow him back without his notice. Saturn tries scaring Mercury multiple times but he doesn't even pay attention. They walk pass Flaky and she freaks out seeing a pair of eyes hovering behind Mercury and runs away, but gets hit by traffic. Mercury then goes home and Saturn climbs onto the ceiling and breaks the light bulb, but Mercury simply takes a ladder to replace it. Saturn comes down and shakes the ladder, causing Mercury to fall off and land on a folding chair, and gets crushed when it closes on him. Saturn screams and then calls 911. Later, Mercury is in a hospital when Saturn comes visiting him. He making himself fade away until he only leaves his mouth visible grinning at Mercury, who looks unimpressed and the iris closes on his face. Offscreen, a snapping noise and a shriek can be heard, then Saturn can be be heard saying " HUH?! " Deaths * Nutty has an acorn fly through his head. * Flaky is hit by cars. * Mercury is crushed when a hospital bed slams on him. (offscreen but confirmed) Injuries * Saturn crashes into a fence. * Mercury's chair closes on him. Trivia * First episode by Whatzy. * In the end when Saturn turns invisible leaving a grinning mouth is a reference to Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland. * When Saturn visits Mercury in the hospital, Giggles briefly walks pass as a nurse. * It is shown that Saturn can't make other things invisible aside from himself, he can't hide his antlers, and when hit with force he returns to normal. This will later improve. * This is the first appearance of Saturn and Mercury. Category:Season 67 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:WhateverItIs's Episode